


My Best Gift

by SofiaXQ



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaXQ/pseuds/SofiaXQ
Summary: Charles健康设定！！双教授设定！为什么？一切为了炖肉！！！





	My Best Gift

Charles批完了最后一沓论文，接待完了最后一个学生，关上办公室的灯锁上门，走回了教师公寓 ，打开那扇门牌上写着Erik Lensherr，走了进去。Professor X当然有自己的房间，只是Charles更喜欢这个地方。当然，重建学校的时候，Charles的确私心把这间房间设计得略大了一点，毕竟考虑到以后两个人住更加宽敞要方便一点。学生公寓离教师公寓很近，学生们和其他老师也是心知肚明。

Charles走进浴室，Erik还没有回来，可能是昨天那个不听话的学生又被Erik逮到了，要是其他人还好，被暴躁的Megneto盯上了可就麻烦了，Charles心想。浴室里氤氲着雾气和香氛的香味，空气暖暖的，Charles取下一旁事先挂着的浴衣，松松垮垮地打了个结，就走进了厨房。

天色很晚了 Erik才走进公寓，灯亮着，厨房有声音，他知道一定是他的小情人在这里。正当Erik轻声轻脚脱下鞋子，放好包，准备去厨房找Charles的时候，Charles端着晚餐走了出来。当然，只有那件充满心机的白色浴衣挂在他身上，极低的领口让脖子和胸前大片细腻的皮肤暴露在空气中，脖颈处让人十分想扑上去啃咬一番，领口开的位置到一个关键的位置就戛然而止了，实在是让人浮想联翩，以及，那根带子一看就很好解，走路的时候还会隐隐约约带出一点腿根的皮肤。然而这样一个诱人的Professor X站在Erik面前，手里还端着一盘意面和一个小小的蛋糕，Erik觉得自己忍得实在是辛苦，他的小情人今天明显就是来勾引他的！

“今天是你生日，饿了吧，来吃蛋糕，托Raven买的。”Charles拉着Erik走到桌前坐下，切下一小块蛋糕，却没有递给他，而是端着盘子，面对Erik跨坐在他腿上。用叉子叉起一块蛋糕，送到Erik嘴前，Erik注视着Charles蓝色的眼睛，咽下一口唾沫，张嘴吃下了这口蛋糕，真甜～但他觉得自己的Charles会更甜～蛋糕才吃了一小半，他是觉得这蛋糕是吃不完了，尤其是坐在自己腿上的人还不乖地蹭来蹭去。

“Lensherr先生，先收起你那些变态的想法，把晚餐吃了，你想用什么体位我都看到了。”

“哦是嘛，那你说说你喜欢哪个？”

Charles拖着长长的尾音： “随你，Happy Birthday，Erik.This is your gift.”

“A cake？”

“Me.”

Erik觉得自己能忍到这时候已经是极限了，再忍下去还算是男人吗？抢过Charles手中的盘子放在桌上，环着他的手向自己紧了紧，把他禁锢在自己怀里。Charles里面什么都没穿，Erik把手伸进向后穴探去，却在穴口摸到了一个坚硬的东西。“什么？” “肛塞，已经扩张好了，喜欢吗，Pro.Lensherr？” “Mental？”Erik突然想到了一个绝妙的主意，将Charles的手覆在自己硬的发烫的性器上，Charles识趣地蹲下去，拉开拉链，温暖的唇含住了发烫的性器，卖力地吞吐着。“啊……好舒服……Charles，真棒……”快感一阵阵袭来，Erik觉得自己要陷在这猛烈的快感中了，“你说……要是学生们知道平时衣冠楚楚的小教授现在正在用自己的嘴取悦另一个男人，他们会不会惊讶地说不出话？” “要是他们知道平时凶巴巴的Pro.Lensherr沉迷于另一个男人的口舌中，也会惊讶的。” Charles停下了动作，抬头看着Erik，伸出舌头舔着嘴角的津液，看到Erik得不到安慰的表情，得意地用眼神告诉他，自己也不占下风。

“啊！什么……啊……E……Erik……”身后的肛塞正在自己轻轻转动，划过内壁，不快，像挠痒痒似的温柔却更加折磨人。“啊……Erik……你……快停下！别这样。” “Baby，这是你挑衅我的惩罚，现在，你的任务还没完成呢。”

Erik也不舍得再让Charles口了，抱起他走向客厅扔在沙发上。Charles身上穿跟没穿没差的浴衣在就掉了，浑身赤裸地躺在沙发上，Erik解开自己的领带和衬衫扣子，欺身压了上去，一边疯狂的吮吸身下人的脖子，一边拿出后穴的肛塞扔在一旁。Erik将Charles的腿分成M形，春光一览无余。后穴已经被扩张过了，Erik抬起手，润滑剂从不远处飞到他手上，每瓶润滑剂都被他贴上了小铁片，不要问我为什么要贴，我也不知道。沾上润滑剂，涂抹在后穴，将性器顶在穴口，慢慢进入，等着Charles适应。“听话……疼就说好吗” “Erik……快……进来” 听到答复，Erik一挺身，插到了最深处，“啊！”虽然已经被开拓得很彻底了，但真正的性器进入的时候，还是带来了剧烈的疼痛。虽然只要Charles的叫声带一丝痛苦，Erik就会立马放慢动作甚至停下来，但是此时此刻Charles不想让他停下来，他想看到那个为自己疯狂的粗暴的Erik。Erik撑在Charles身上，吻着他的唇和脖子，下身不断抽插，时不时擦过G点又猛然撞上的快感让Charles控制不住的叫出声来，而Erik听到身下人的呻吟，动作愈发猛烈。

“啊！慢点……太快了，啊Erik……慢点！”Charles紧紧抓着Erik的背，两条腿盘在Erik腰上，Erik知道他要高潮了，又加快了节奏，直到Charles射出精液。Erik安抚似的地吻着身下人高潮过后满是疲惫和享受的脸颊，下身继续抽插，细碎绵密的呻吟声从Charles口中溢出。“Can I？”Erik在他耳边低声问道。Charles闭着眼，微微点了点头，Erik来回抽插几下，射在了Charles的甬道中。

Erik抱起身下有些发困的小教授，走进浴室，帮他清洗。不过，看到穴口流下的白色精液，和Charles浑身吻痕的狼狈模样，Erik当然又没忍住。

“Honey，你是我收到的最好的礼物，Anytime，都是。”Charles在晕过去之前模模糊糊听到了这句话。


End file.
